Remaking you
by Stofficial
Summary: Jungkook, seorang bocah anak calon presiden Korea Selatan. Apa yang terjadi jika pamannya, yang bernama sama dengannya, membisikkan kata demi rentetan kata yang sama sekali tidak ia ingin dengar, yang mempertemukannya dengan Jimin, lelaki yang tinggal bersama neneknya yang menderita alzheimer, serta Taehyung, seorang idol acara survival para trainee. (A Vkook/Taekook story)
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

"Pertanyaan terakhir. Korea Selatan dilanda bahaya besar. Negara bekas jajahan Jepang ini kembali memperingatkan para pemimpin negeri akan kemungkinan masuknya bibit-bibit penjajah untuk kembali menguasai Korea. Presiden lewat wakilnya terpaksa melarang diperdengarkannya musik pop korea di seluruh wilayah negeri hingga ke pelosok-pelosoknya. Ketetepan ketentuan ini dikarenakan musik pop korea yang sedang marak-maraknya didengar tersebut agaknya mengarah pada kebarat-baratan. Kondisi ini diperparah dengan banyaknya unjuk rasa di mana-mana yang bersikeras menentang kebijakan pak kepala negara. Status 'diwakili' presiden dianggap pengecut oleh sebagian orang serta gagal dalam mengambil segala tindakan yang diperlukan."

Masuk telinga kanan lalu keluar telinga kiri-ucapan pembicara itu sama sekali tak diindahkan. Jemarinya tak kunjung berhenti bergerak naik-turun tuk membersihkan lensa kacamatanya yang kotor secara bergantian dengan sapu tangan kecil yang ia selalu simpan di saku celana setelan hitamnya. Lantas ia berdiri setelah kembali memasangnya. Dengan segera, sang sekretaris mengambilkan jasnya yang tersampir pada punggung kursi lalu membantu mengenakannya.

"Inilah kata calon presiden kita. Silahkan, Tuan 'Nomor Satu'." Tangannya terayun tegas menunjuk pijakan podium dan sekaligus membantunya naik. Uluran tangan itu digenggamnya tak terlalu erat-tak sampai diremas. Tatapannya seketika meneduh melihat banyaknya papan-papan kecaman atas kebijakan presiden. Dengan senyum yang terkembang, ia berkata,

"Jujur saya sangat terkejut melihat Anda semuanya di sini. Sangat, sangat terkejut. Namun, saya sangat paham apa maksud Anda semuanya kemari. Saya sendiri sebagai calon pemimpin nomor satu Korea Selatan sangat tidak setuju dengan langkah yang Presiden Won ambil. Musik pop korea bisa menjadi potensi budaya Korea Selatan yang nantinya akan menjadi daya tarik turis asing. Dunia pasti akan melirik Korea karena musik popnya."

Dalam sekejap, ruang debat menjadi riuh akan dukungan untuknya. Senyumannya semakin melebar lega karenanya. Tak sampai semenit, massa kembali membisu melihat lawannya berdiri dari kursi. Langkahnya terhenti setelah naik ke podium, tangannya menarik kasar mikrofon-yang ia gunakan untuk berpidato sehingga menghadapnya. Lalu, ia rendahkan kepalanya agar mulutnya sejajar dengan benda hitam tersebut. Telunjuknya terlihat mengetuk-ngetuk pelan permukaan mikrofon-mengeceknya sebelum tenggorokannya terbatuk membersihkan suara.

" _You're bluffing, aren't you?_ Kau memanfaatkan situasi kondisi yang ada dengan janji-janji palsumu itu 'kan? Sayangnya Korea Selatan tak sebodoh yang kau pikirkan." Seringaiannya melebar kala tenggorokannya tercekat tak bisa menjawab olokan dari lawannya tersebut. Badannya lebih memilih menghadap depan dibanding menjawab ejekan itu. Tanpa diketahui, ujung bibirnya sedikit tertarik ke atas, membuat sebuah seringai meremehkan tercetak samar-samar pada bibirnya. Sedikit demi sedikit mulutnya mengeluarkan kekehan kecil yang menjadi gelakan tawa olehnya.

"Aku tidak sebaik yang kau ucapkan, tetapi aku tak seburuk apa yang terlintas di hatimu." Kepalanya sedikit tertoleh, berusaha melihat sang lawan dari ekor matanya sambil tetap menyeringai lebar.

"Memang apa yang akan kau perbuat jika berada di posisiku?" Tanyanya balik membuat dagunya mengeras dan giginya digertakkan-kesal dan marah bercampur menjadi satu ketika dirinya dirasa sedikit menyinggungnya. Mulut mengatup rapat, kini gilirannya membisu tak bisa menjawab perlawanannya tadi. Lantas dirinya mundur untuk kembali duduk.

Senyuman puas kembali terukir di bibir. Kepalanya kembali menghadap depan. "Sudah. Begitu saja." Tambahnya sebelum berjalan mundur kembali ke kursinya di sebelah lawannya tadi.

"Ada yang ingin menambahkan?" Tanya sang pembicara dengan sorotan mata seakan-akan bertanya pada satu per satu dari mereka. Mereka menggelengkan kepala, termasuk anak semata wayangnya. "Baik, kita break sebentar." Setelah itu, sang anak melangkah maju mendekat kepada ayahnya. Tubuhnya membungkuk akibat ayahnya yang duduk-hingga mulutnya sejajar dengan telinga kanan sang ayah.

"Saya ke kamar kecil sebentar." Sedangkan sang ayah yang merasakan hembusan napas hangat pada telinganya sedikit tertoleh. Mendengar itu, dirinya mengangguk mengizinkan. "Cepat." Kepalanya dengan otomatis mengangguk mematuhi perintah sang ayah.

Langkahnya sedikit berantakan karena kakinya sudah lelah berlari, ditambah dengan jarak kamar kecil dengan ruang debat yang lumayan jauh-berbeda satu lantai. Setelah sampai, lengan setelannya langsung ia gulung sesiku, tak ingin membasahi jam tangan klasik warna peraknya. Lantas ia hidupkan kran wastafel untuk ditampungnya sebentar dalam telungkupan tangannya sebelum membasuhkannya pada muka. Telapak tangannya bergerak naik turun hingga sisi samping wajahnya. Tak jarang telapak itu dipukul-pukulkan pada permukaan wajahya, membuat suara tamparan yang tak terlalu kencang.

Semua pergerakannya tiba-tiba terhenti di saat seseorang masuk untuk buang air kecil membelakanginya. Kepalanya sedikit terdongak ke atas lega karena 'sesuatu' yang dari tadi ia tahan akhirnya keluar. Tepat di saat ia ingin mengambil selembar tisu untuk mengeringkan wajahnya, terdengarlah bunyi celana yang diresletingkan kembali. Badan tegap gagah itu berbalik, memperlihatkan seringai yang ia tahu milik siapa. Lalu, kakinya melangkah ke depan mendekatinya, tangannya terangkat meraih bahunya membuat sang empu sedikit tersentak. Badannya gemetar di saat hembusan napas iti sampai di telinga kanannya.

"Roda pasti akan berputar. Sang penguasa akan jatuh, yang terinjak berganti berkuasa. Semua itu sedikit demi sedikit akan memakanmu dan _ayahmu_ hidup-hidup hingga hanya ada satu Jeon Jungkook di dunia ini. Dan salah seorang yang akan membuatnya terlihat sangat adalah aku, diriku. Karena akulah...

... _yang kedua_ "

Setelah itu, dirinya beranjak keluar dari kamar kecil meninggalkan badannya yang membeku. Telinganya seakan-akan merekam sekata demi kata, membuat hatinya makin gelisah. Lantas rekaman itu terus-menerus diputar layaknya lantunan lagu. Tangannya dibiarkan terangkat mengusap wajahnya yang masih basah karena air, mengeringkannya sambil menatap kaca seolah bertanya kepada pantulan dirinya di kaca tentang apa yang sedang dan akan terjadi nantinya. Kapasitas otaknya seakan tak cukup menerima saking banyaknya hal yang ia pikirkan, walau bisa dikatakan ia paksa untuk memikirkannya.

Mimik wajahnya terus saja tegang, otot mukanya terlalu kaku selepas dirinya beranjak meninggalkan kamar mandi. Kepalanya tertoleh hanya dihadiahi seringaian yang menurutnya seram dari lawan sang ayah. Sorot matanya seakan berbicara mata dengan mata dengan miliknya.

'Kau tidak akan pernah lepas dariku.' Katanya.

* * *

 _\- bersambung -_

* * *

Hello~ Hello~

Sorry ya kalau ffku yang satunya dihapus

Jadi ceritanya, ff itu mau digabungin ke ff ini. Jadi, mau tidak mau ff itu harus dihapus. Apalagi, baru satu chapter.

Aku minta maaf banget bagi reader yang nungguin ff itu (walaupun gak ada yang nunggu) yang udah nge-follow cerita maupun author. Aku bener-bener minta maaf.

Nah. Sekarang, aku nulis ff baru lagi. Karena ideku yang terbatas, jadi ide ff hari-hari agak jelek. Maaf ya...

Kalau gak suka gapapa kok gak usah dibaca. Ffnya memang gak bagus-bagus amat plus jauh banget sama apa yang dipikirkan reader sekalian.

Apalagi tahun ini banyak banget urusan sekolah yang harus diurusin. Dan ya...gimana lagi. Hal ini bakal berimbas sama cepet lamanya ff ini bakal diupdate. Sudah aneh, kekurangannya+++

Sekali lagi, minta maaf ya~

Kindly drop your comment and check my new wattpad account : firstofficial

Thanks ^_^


	2. Flashback

CHAPTER ONE

 _"Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi. Co-"_

 _Wanita berambut hitam kecokelatan itu lagi-lagi mematikan sambungan telepon yang ia buat. Sudah yang kesekian kali panggilannya tak terjawab. Berkali-kali kedua belah bibirnya bertemu, berdecak kesal disertai sumpah serampah. Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk layar ponselnya lalu menekan beberapa angka di sana._

 _'Angkat. Ayo angkat. Aku tahu kau mendengarnya.' Batinnya._

 _Tangannya yang lain terangkat menarik poninya ke belakang, ditahan sebentar. sebelum dilepaskan dan dibiarkan jatuh ke tempat semula, walaupun poninya nampak berantakan. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal lalu meniup poni cokelatnya. Kakinya yang tertekuk dihentak-hentakkan naik-turun dengan beringas tanda bahwa ia sudah benar-benar kesal. Alisnya mengerut. Bibirnya sedikit maju mengerucut beberapa senti, tapi tidak terlalu kelihatan._

 _"Kenapa tidak diangkat?!"_

 _Ucapnya lagi—sibuk dengan ponselnya yang digenggam erat. Ponsel itu digoyang-goyangkan seakan-akan ada sebuah hadiah di dalamnya—atau ingin membantingnya. Sedangkan seorang lelaki di belakangnya terlihat ketakutan. Dilihat dari cara bagaimana sang anak meremas lengan kaosnya hingga kusut dibuatnya. Kedua tangan gemetar saking takutnya. Keringatnya bercucuran hingga membasahi kulit kepalanya. Pandangannya diedarkan tak tahu arah, mencari jalan keluar dari ruangan dingin nan minim penerangan itu. Hanya ada satu lampu redup di tengah langit-langit kapal. Sungguh menakutkan. Telapak tangannya juga ikut mandi keringat. Sesekali punggung tangannya yang kecil itu mengusap bulir demi bulir keringat di dahi hingga yang jatuh ke lehernya, membuat sebuah jejak keringat yang panjang dari dahi hingga leher. Wajahnya pucat pasi menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar ketakutan. Di sisi lain, ia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat. Pikirannya sudah terlanjur kacau._

 _"Tenang tuan-tuan dan nyonya-nyonya. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kru kami sudah memeriksa semuanya. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Hanya kerusakan kecil pada mesin kapal. Kami harap tuan dan nyonya tenang karena sebentar lagi kapal akan kembali berlayar."_

 _Wanita berkulit pucat itu kembali mengotak-atik ponsel, untuk kembali membuat panggilan. Ia tempelkan ponselnya ke telinga agar terdengar lebih jelas. Tetapi sayangnya, panggilan itu kembali tidak diangkat. Entah disengaja atau tidak disengaja. Mereka dikumpulkan bersama penumpang-penumpang korban kelicikan kru kapal lainnya di sebuah ruangan gelap. Ruangan yang lumayan besar—mampu menampung seluruh penumpang kapal. Didudukkan dengan kaki menyilang menghadap depan sambil diberi arahan oleh kru. Arahan? Ia tidak percaya kalau rangkaian kata-kata yang manis itu adalah sebuah arahan. Ia lebih suka menganggap itu sebuah hipnotis. Semuanya baik-baik saja, tapi nyatanya jauh berbeda. Kapal terombang-ambing nyaris tenggelam. Tangan putih pucat anaknya senantiasa menggengggam lengannya tidak bisa duduk tenang. Genggamannya kadang-kadang mengencang tatkala kapal diterjang ombak laut membuat kapal terombang-ambing dengan dahsyatnya. Sama dengan penumpang yang lainnya. Tangan yang saling tertaut satu sama lain, berharap mereka akan selamat. Lain dengannya. Rahangnya mengeras. Ia naik pitam. Kesabarannya sudah mulai habis. Ia berdiri membuat genggaman pria di belakangnya terlepas. Rasanya kakinya lelah terlalu lama tertekuk mendengarkan tipuan kru-kru yang menurutnya licik itu._

 _"Ibu mau apa?"_

 _Tanya sang anak dengan suara pelan supaya tidak terdengar oleh yang lain. Pria itu mendongak, memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik yang ia buat. Dirinya sendiri tidak menjawab, hanya menatap marah kru kapal yang ada di hadapannya itu. Ia hanya membalas dengan kepalan tangannya yang mengencang di saat orang-orang termasuk anaknya berteriak melengking ketakutan apabila kapal diterjang ombak dan tenggelam, membuat telapak tangan serta ujung-ujung kukunya memutih karena ia terlalu kencang mengepalkan telapaknya. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan tangannya, jemari kakinya juga ikut terlipat tak sabar. Sebelum itu, tangannya terangkat merapikan lengan kaosnya yang tadi kusut karena digelayuti temannya. Mata temannya melebar dibuatnya. Kedua kepalan tangan dibawanya di depan mukanya layaknya posisi siap bertarung apalagi disertai kakinya yang tertekuk membuat kuda-kuda. Ibu jari kanannya sedikit menoel ujung batang hidungnya, menantang kru-kru kapal. Dengan sengaja, ia berlari keluar dari ruangan, membuat seluruh kru kapal kaget dibuatnya. Para kru seakan berlomba-lomba mencegahnya keluar dari ruangan itu. Tetapi, keberuntungan berpihak kepadanya. Ia berhasil menembus kerumunan kru kapal dan keluar dari ruangan. Melihat keberhasilannya, lantas membuat penumpang lain ikut memberontak keluar. Tidak jauh beda dengan pria berambut pirang yang ketakutan itu. Sempat terjatuh dan tertendang-tendang kerumunan penumpang yang ingin keluar, dirinya bangkit dan ikut memberontak. Pemberontakan yang terlalu besar berbanding terbalik dengan jumlah kru yang sedikit membuat mereka mengambil tindakan paksa._

 _"Tidak ada pilihan lagi."_

 _Ujar seorang pemimpin kru kapal. Ia terpaksa mengunci pintu keluar itu. Sontak membuat seluruh penumpang berhenti memberontak dan mendesah kecewa. Tidak sedikit ada penumpang yang marah. Tapi, tidak untuknya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dengan sedikit terburu-buru mencari pintu keluar yang lain. Setelah sedikit mengulur waktu, akhirnya ia menemukan pintu lain yang ditutupi tubuh penumpang berbadan tambun. Ia langsung memaksa menyelip-nyelipkan tubuhnya ke dalam kerumunan penumpang itu. Walaupun tubuhnya terhimpit, ia berhasil melesat keluar. Dadanya bergerak naik-turun dengan terburu-buru. Napasnya tak beraturan mengingat dirinya hampir mati kehabisan napas terhimpit tadi. Tangan kirinya tertekuk memegangi lutut kirinya yang juga agak ditekuk. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain memegangi dadanya. Karena tidak mau membuang-buang waktu lagi, ia renggangkan otot-ototnya lalu langsung berlari mencari kawannya yang berhasil keluar terlebih dahulu tadi._

 _"Halo? Halo! Kau di mana! Halo?!"_

 _Samar-samar ia mendengar lembut sang ibu. Sudah lelah mencarinya ke mana-mana, suara itu seakan-akan memberinya jalan keluar. Tidak salah lagi, sumbernya berasal dari bagian depan kapal. Kakinya berlari menuju deck utama kapal. Entah bunyi langkah kakinya yang terlalu keras atau hanya kebetulan. Dengan tidak sengaja, ia bertemu salah satu dari kru kapal. Cepat-cepat, ia bersembunyi di balik dinding kapal. Ada yang aneh. Ia yakin kru kapal yang ia lihat itu adalah manusia bukan hantu. Selama beberapa menit ia tidak mendengar langkah kaki sama sekali. Ia berencana untuk mengeceknya dengan menyembulkan kepala dari balik dinding. Namun sayang, apa yang ia lihat sangat berbeda dengan dugaannya. Napasnya tercekat melihat kru kapal itu mengetahui keberadaannya, membuat mulutnya mengelurkan suara tarikan napas yang lumayan keras. Langsung saja ia tutup mulut berisiknya itu dengan kedua telapak tangan dan kembali bersembunyi. Kelopak matanya terpejam erat mendengar suara langkahan kaki yang semakin mendekat. Kakinya bergerak-gerak kecil semakin memepetkan tubuhnya dengan dinding yang menjadi tempat bersandarnya itu. Suara langkahan kaki itu mengeras. Tanpa ia lihat pun ia sudah tahu hentakan demi hentakan kaki yang semakin mantap itu._

 _"Hey! Sedang apa di situ!"_

 _Mendengar teriakan itu membuatnya mati kutu. Badannya terlonjak kaget. Ia sudah terlanjur berpikir bahwa usahanya kabur sia-sia saja. Pria berambut pirang semakin kaget di saat melihat kru kapal lainnya bediri tidak jauh di depannya. Kru itu terlihat menunjuk sesuatu di belakang dinding tempat bersandarnya itu. Saat itu juga, ia sangat bersyukur karena orang yang dimaksud bukanlah dirinya. Ia masih selamat. Setidaknya untuk sementara waktu._

 _"Kenapa masih berdiri di sana! Cepat kejar dia!"_

 _"Tapi-"_

 _"Tidak ada tapi-tapi! Cepat!"_

 _Kedua kru kapal itu pun langsung berlari menuju sesuatu yang daritadi mereka bicarakan. Sempat ia panik ketika salah satu dari kru berlari melintas tepat di sampingnya. No..Jangan lihat! batinnya. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng sambil berbisik pelan. Kedua matanya yang tadinya terpejam erat, terbelalak membuat alisnya naik. Kepala itu terus menggeleng hingga kru itu melintas tepat di sampingnya. Ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi yang lain. Badannya terasa membeku. Untung saja mereka tidak melihat. batinnya lagi. Sesaat setelah kru-kru itu pergi, ia menghela napas lega. Seluruh badannya yang menegang bisa ia istirahatkan sebentar. Tubuhnya membungkuk seraya ia menghela napas. Pantatnya bersandar pada dinding, sama seperti tangan kirinya yang bertumpu pada dinding. Sedangkan tangan kanannya mengelus-elus dadanya. Karena penasaran, ia kembali menyembulkan kepalanya, berusaha melihat apa yang dua kru tadi kejar. Matanya kembali membelalak. Tidak salah lagi. Tubuh tegap yang dihiasi surai cokelat itu milik ibunya, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sosok yang mereka kejar. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia langsung berlari menyelamatkan ibunya. Sejenak ia berpikir. Tidak mungkin ia melewati jalan bagian samping kapal, yang tadi ingin ia lewati. Bukannya menyelamatkan, dirinya bisa-bisa ikut ditangkap. Ia terus memutar otak hingga ia melihat sebuah pintu berada di kanannya persis. Ia putar knop pintu itu dan terbukalah sebuah ruangan yang tak kalah dingin dengan ruangan sebelumnya. Ia langkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan dengan hati-hati seakan lantainya terbuat dari kayu yang sudah reyot dimakan rayap. Ia mengedarkan pandangan mencoba menebak-nebak ruangan apa itu. Mulutnya terbuka menganga. Terlalu sibuk mencerna ruangan apa itu, membuatnya lupa dengan usahanya untuk menyelamatkan sang ibu._

 _BRAKK_

 _Sebuah suara keras menggema ke seluruh badan kapal. Air laut di sekitar kapal bergelombang dibuatnya. Kapal yang pada awalnya terombang-ambing terbawa ombak, kini berhenti mendadak membuat tubuhnya sedikit limbung ke depan. Karena tak sempat menyeimbangkan tubuh, dirinya tak sengaja terjatuh dengan posisi kaki tertekuk dan kedua tangan yang menahan tubuhnya. Mulutnya mengeluarkan sebuah erangan kesakitan. Bagaimana tidak. Lututnya tergores menimbulkan luka sobekan yang memerah. Ia tekuk kakinya hingga pahanya menyentuh dada dan menjilat lututnya yang berdarah itu. Ia sedikit tersentak merasakan bagaimana sakitnya lututnya itu. Jemari kakinya mengeriting menahan luka. Kapal sempat tidak bergerak. Masih dengan posisi terduduk, tiba-tiba badan kapal miring ke samping, membuat ia memekik kaget sebelum terguling-guling layaknya bermain perosotan taman bermain. Akibatnya, punggungnya terantuk pintu di ujung ruangan._

 _"Akhh!"_

 _Sebuah teriakan berhasil lolos dari mulutnya. Tangannya terulur meraih punggungnya yang luar biasa nyeri. Ia coba berdiri bertumpu pada knop pintu, meremasnya erat agar tidak kembali jatuh walaupun kapal masih miring. Dengan tangan kiri masih di punggung, tangannya yang lain meraih knop. Ia putar knop pintu itu perlahan mempersilahkan sedikit demi sedikit berkas cahaya dan udara laut yang segar masuk ke dalam ruangan._

 _"Oh tidak!"_

 _Mulutnya terbuka, kaget dengan apa yang sekarang ia lihat. Dengan tangan yang bergetar takut, ia tutup kembali pintu itu dengan keras menimbulkan suara bantingan pintu yang tak kalah keras. Bayangan sebuah ombak terpantul di matanya. Tubuhnya dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong pintu yang diterjang ombak liar itu agar cepat-cepat tertutup dan tidak akan masuk ke ruangan. Namun sepertinya ia salah. Sedikit demi sedikit air masuk lewat celah-celah pintu. Padahal bagian bawah pintu kayu itu mulai berlubang dimakan air laut. Lubangnya memang kecil. Tapi, jika air itu terus-menerus masuk, ia tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia tutup lubang itu dengan kaki kirinya. Berselangnya waktu, air mulai membanjiri ruangan dan menenggelamkan se-pergelangan kakinya. Air meninggi, lantas memaksanya untuk memperkuat dorongannya. Semakin lama ia mendorong, semakin lelah pula tangannya, bukankah begitu? Itulah yang ia alami sekarang. Kedua tangannya semakin lelah mendorong. Mau tidak mau, kedua tangannya dibuat bergiliran mendorong. Padahal air mulai menaiki panggulnya. Tetapi sayangnya, keadaan lantai yang licin membuatnya tergelincir. Pintu kayu itu terbuka seakan mempersilahkan gulungan-gulungan ombak masuk. Melihat masih ada ruang untuk ia bernapas di langit-langit ruangan, membuatnya mencoba berdiri dan berenang-renang kecil sambil minta tolong._

 _"TOLONG! HELP!"_

 _Karena banyaknya air yang masuk, kapal dibuat miring dan hampir tenggelam. Begitu juga ruangan itu yang habis ditenggelamkan. Habislah sudah harapannya untuk selamat. Ia mengingat-ingat kembali kenangan-kenangannya bersama orang terkasihnya. Ia rasa masih banyak hal yang belum ia lakukan. Tubuhnya meringsut dibawa mengambang bersama aliran air. Tepi ruangan adalah pemberhentian terakhirnya. Napasnya memendek. Ia mulai kehilangan napas. Matanya memberat. Sejenak ia berpikir, apakah hidupnya akan berakhir di sini?_

 _"Cepat cari korban yang lain di dalam!"_

 _Hingga sebuah teriakan yang berasal dari luar kapal membangunkannya. Matanya yang tadinya tertutup, kini terbuka sepenuhnya. Tangannya terangkat meggedor-gedor dinding kapal dengan sisa tenaga yang ada. Ia terus memukul dinding kapal tapi ia sama sekali tidak mendenngar keberadaan seseorang yang akan menolongnya. Pukulan keras itu pun berakhir dengan sebuah pukulan lemah. Sebelum itu, ia sempat berteriak minta tolong yang tertahan oleh air mengingat dirinya sudah tenggelam, membuat mulutnya mengeluarkan gelembung-gelembung air. Dari gelembung itu, badannya terlihat kembali beringsut kecewa. Ia merenung, siapa juga yang ingin menolongnya. Tidak ada jalan keluar dari ruangan ini. Pintu masuk sudah hancur sedangkan pintu yang lain tertutupi oleh runtuhan bagian badan kapal yang lain. Berenang pun tidak mungkin mengingat tenaganya sudah banyak terkuras tadi. Semua jendela tertutup. Mungkin ia tinggal menunggu waktunya datang._

 _Tiba-tiba, jendela kapal yang berada tepat di atasnya serasa diketuk-ketuk dengan batu hingga kacanya pecah. Ia tak sanggup melihatnya. Ia hanya bisa terduduk mendengarkan suara ketukan atau bisa disebut pukulan batu yang memecahkan kaca malang itu. Sesaat ia terkaget melihat seseorang di hadapannya sekarang. Bajunya yang tadinya naik-turun seakan dikibas-kibaskan air itu tertahan oleh jaket keselamatan yang sosok itu berikan padanya. Seseorang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ibunya yang daritadi susah payah ia cari, sekarang berada di depannya. Ia jadi malu mengingat rencana awalnya untuk menyelamatkan yang sekarang malah diselamatkan. Setelah memakaikannya jaket keselamatan, sang ibu itu lalu menarik pergelangan tangannya untuk ke atas mencari udara. Bibir ibunya melengkung membentuk senyuman yang indah. Kedua belah bibir itu terbuka mencoba mengatakan beberapa hal tapi percuma, karena kalimat itu hanya terdengar seperti gumaman di telinganya. Tapi, ia paham betul di saat bibir itu mulai bergerak. Ia paham betul apa yang ibunya katakan walau ia tidak dapat mendengarnya._

 _'Ayo semangat! Sebentar lagi kita sampai di atas dan kau bisa bernapas sepuasmu!'_

 _Ia membalasnya dengan senyuman lemah tanda bahwa ia mulai kehabisan napas. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap bersemangat berenang ke atas ditambah ia tidak harus mengeluarkan begitu banyak tenaga seperti ibunya yang tidak mengenakan jaket keselamatan yang akan membawanya ke permukaan._

 _Sesampainya di atas, ia langsung terengah-engah mengingat dirinya yang hampir mati kehabisan napas. Sedangkan, sosok sang ibu berusaha berenang-renang kecil agar tubuh wanita itu tidak tenggelam. Namun, tangan dan kaki wanita itu sepertinya mulai lelah. Tubuhnya makin lama akan tenggelam. Masih dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya, ia berkata._

 _"Syukurlah kau selamat." ucapnya. Tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit tenggelam seakan dimakan air. Melihat itu, sang pria pirang berteriak panik._

 _"Ibu bisa tenggelam! Berpeganglah pada pundakku!" teriak pria pirang sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya sebagai isyarat._

 _"Tapi, nanti kau juga bisa tenggelam." ucapnya lemah supaya tak terlihat terengah-engah kelelahan._

 _"Tak apa! Asalkan itu bersama orang yang kucintai!" teriak pria pirang itu dengan mata yang berair. Bulir air mata itu singgah sebentar di pelupuk mata sebelum jatuh. Dirinya masih bergerak terbawa arah gelombang ombak laut yang menenang akibat perkataan anaknya barusan. Semua benda seakan membeku. Kata-kata anak semata wayangnya barusan benar-benar membuatnya tersentuh. Suasana menjadi hening secara tiba-tiba._

 _"Ibu juga mencintaimu." Tiga kata terakhirnya sebelum dirinya tenggelam. Bibirnya masih membentuk senyuman terdamainya untuk terakhir kalinya, membuat sang pria pirang protes._

 _"No..no no...no..Ibu tidak boleh tenggelam!" protesnya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Mata berlinang air matanya menatap tubuh itu tenggelam lalu pada akhirnya berakhir dimakan gelapnya dasar laut. Tangan dan kaki itu terulur ke atas seakan meminta pertolongan. Menunggu gilirannya untuk tenggelam sesudah tubuh tegap itu dimakan gelapnya dasar laut. Kepalanya mendongak ke belakang yang tentu saja sudah dimakan terlebih dahulu. Dan bodohnya ia yang hanya bisa terdiam melihat sambil menangis layaknya orang bodoh tanpa membantu._

 _"Tidak, tidak boleh!"_

 _Mulutnya tetap berkomat-kamit layaknya mantra agar sang ibu tidak tenggelam. Tubuh gemetarnya sekali-kali mencondong ke depan ingin menceburkan dirinya lagi ke dasar laut menyelamatkan ibunya. Tapi, hal itu sepertinya hanya ada di mimpinya mengingat dirinya masih memakai jaket keselamatan yang tadi temannya beri, yang membuatnya mengapung seperti sekarang. Di saat dirinya ingin melepasnya, dirinya terlebih dahulu dibawa naik ke sebuah perahu karet milik tim penyelamat._

—

Terdengar gemericik air kran yang dimatikan. Telunjuknya menarik dagu ke kanan lalu ke kiri, memperhatikan dagunya—secara intens—yang sehabis dicukur. Dagunya agaknya memutih setelah bercukur dan menggosok gigi—karena ada acara sangat penting nanti siang. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka tanpa ayahnya sadari. Kakinya melangkah keluar, menangkap basah sang ayah yang sedang membawa sebuah tabung kecil tempat untuk meletakkan obat yang di dalamnya terlihat serbuk putih halus mengisi setengah dari benda tersebut. Lantas, ia kebingungan bukan main, benda apa itu. Serbuk apa yang ayahnya hirup.

Lama-kelamaan ia mengerti. Namun, tidak berusaha membuat ayahnya curiga akan kedatangannya sehingga membuat sang ayah lebih 'berani' dari hanya sekadar menghirup serbuk kokain. Ya, kokain. Sang ayah selalu melakukannya di saat-saat penting, seperti ini. Penenang katanya. Kadang, ia berpikir beban ayahnya sudah terlalu banyak dan perlu menceritakan masalah tersebut padanya. Jangan salah kira. Ia sudah pernah mencobanya. Namun, sang ayah menolaknya mentah-mentah, membuatnya merasa semakin bersalah karena telah menjadi anak yang tidak baik untuk sang ayah.

Sayang, sang ayah telah menghirup seperempat dari serbuk putih itu. Sebelum ayahnya menghirupnya lebih banyak lagi, dirinya berusaha memberhentikannya dengan selaan.

"Wah, airnya semakin hari semakin dingin sekali!" Celetuknya sengaja membuat ayahnya terbatuk-batuk akibat tersedak kaget karena celetukannya tersebut.

Badan ayahnya langsung berbalik dengan satu tangan terlipat ke belakang punggungnya, terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sedangkan, tangan lainnya terkepal di depan mulutnya yang terbatuk-batuk. Melihat itu membuatnya merasa khawatir.

"Ayah baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya lembut. Sang ayah mendongak menunjukkan matanya yang tak kalah lembut dengan anggukan sekali.

Tangan sang ayah yang bebas meraih pipi kanannya. Hatinya luluh merasakan kehangatan yang selama ini ia rindukan kembali. Sesekali pipi gembil itu ia sentuh-sentuhkan dengan tangan hangat sang ayah.

"Dingin? Kenapa tidak menyuruh Sekretaris Jung menyalakan air hangatnya? Lihat, bibirmu sampai pucat begini. Ayah sudah memanggil Dokter Cho tadi karena melihat mukamu yang pucat." Ucap ayahnya panjang lebar dengan ibu jari mengusap-usap bibir pucatnya yang menipis di saat ia tersenyum mendengar nasehat ayahnya. Tangannya enggan bergerak membalas perlakuan lembut ayahnya, kedua tangannya terus ia letakkan di kedua samping badannya. Sebagai gantinya, kepalanya hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Apa yang ayah lakukan tadi?" Tanyanya pelan-pelan tak berusaha membuat ayahnya curiga. Badannya sedikit mencondong ke belakang untuk melihat apa yang ayahnya sembunyikan di punggung sang ayah, tapi buru-buru punggung tegap itu menutupinya. Perubahan gelagat tercetak jelas sang ayah. Ayahnya mulai panik ketika ditanya seperti itu. Tanpa disadari, tangannya yang tadi terlipat ke belakang membuka salah satu nakas terdekat dari tangannya. Ia buka salah satu laci untuk meletakkan tabung obatnya lalu mengambil sebuah benda dari laci tersebut secara acak. Dan beruntungnya, benda tersebut adalah agendanya. Ia yakin karena ia masih ingat betul tekstur buku coklat itu. Tangannya tergerak ke depan, untuk mengecek apakah benar benda tersebut adalah agendanya. Sekarang dirinya bisa bernapas lega karena benda itu memang benar agendanya karena sekaligus ia mempunyai alasan jika ditanyai nanti.

"Ah, tadi ayah hanya mengecek agenda acara hari ini." Jawab sang ayah sekenanya. Ruangan tiba-tiba disergap kecanggungan karena hanya ada bunyi dentingan jarum jam dan ayahnya yang terbatuk-batuk yang nampaknya efek terkaget tadi belum juga pergi. Tatapannya sedikit mendingin, sedikit.

"Jangan terlalu dipaksakan, Ayah. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Nasehatnya. Ia tahu ayahnya sama sekali tak perlu nasehatnya itu, atau mungkin tak akan didengarkan. Malah dirinya lah yang seharusnya dinasehati, bukan sebaliknya.

Tangan sang ayah beranjak dari pipinya lalu keduanya terjatuh di samping tubuh sang ayah sepertinya. Ia sangat paham ayahnya jika sudah seperti ini, sekarang waktu sang ayah beranjak pergi.

Tak berselang lama, sang ayah memutar balik badannya menghadap pintu hendak beranjak pergi sesudah memasukkan agendanya ke tempat semula. Sesaat setelah ia memutar knop pintu, ia menceletuk.

"Ayah..." Teriaknya agak kencang karena takut jika ayahnya telah pergi lantas tak mendengarnya. Kepala ayahnya tertoleh sedikit bertanya. Dirinya membisu tak dapat berbicara mendapati perubahan raut wajah sang ayah. Ayahnya 'mendingin'. Lantas, ia urungkan niatnya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Merasa tak dijawab, ayahnya kemudian memutar knop pintu itu dan menariknya masuk agar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Lalu melangkah keluar.

"….tolong jangan menghirup itu lagi." Ucapnya lirih sehabis sang ayah menutup pintunya kembali, yang tentu saja tak akan terdengar sampai keluar.

Kepalanya tertunduk kecewa. Kedua matanya menatap ujung sepatu kerjanya kecewa seraya bertanya mengapa tak ia katakan saja tadi secara jujur, mungkin ayah tidak akan terlalu marah, atau jika beruntung ayahnya akan menuruti permintaannya itu.

Di tengah kekecewaannya tersebut, ia mendengar sebuah ketukan pada pintunya. Lantas, ia berpikir bahwa orang yang mengetuk pintunya tersebut adalah ayahnya.

"Ayah!" Ucapnya sedikit parau. Ayah. Di otaknya hanya terbayang wajah tersenyum sang ayah untuknya, hanya untuknya, dan tidak untuk dipublikasikan. Ia berlari ke arah pintu untuk membukakan pintu untuk siapa pun yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depan kamarnya. Tak menemukan sosok sang ayah, kekecewaannya bertambah ketika mendapati sosok sang dokter pribadi ayahnya berdiri tepat di depannya. Seketika, ototnya merenggang berusaha memperlihatkan profesionalitasnya dengan memasang raut wajah se-dingin mungkin.

"Dokter Cho, silahkan masuk."

—

 _Ponselnya berdering menandakan ada pesan masuk. Matanya terpaksa terbuka hanya sekadar untuk membaca pesan itu. Ia berusaha mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan tumpuan di siku. Tangannya memanjang supaya dapat meraih ponselnya di atas nakas dekat ranjang. Tiba-tiba, alarmnya berbunyi menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi dengan warna merah darah yang menyala-nyala. Dirinya terlonjak kaget lantas langsung mematikan alarm tersebut sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan membaca pesannya itu. Ia kaget mengetahui ada 4 pesan dan 13 missed call di papan notifikasi ponselnya. Tidak berpikir dua kali, ia langsung membuka pesan dari istrinya itu._

 _'Kau dimana?'_

 _Yesterday, 10:34 pm_

 _'Ayah dan Ibu bersikeras menyusulmu ke Seoul.'_

 _Today, 9:48_

 _'Kami berangkat tengah hari nanti. Aku mengajak anak kita.'_

 _Today, 10:16_

 _' Ya aku tahu walau cuaca hari ini sangat buruk. Tapi, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan orang tuamu ke Seoul sendirian. Kuharap kau memikirkannya lagi.'_

 _Today, 11:25_

 _Tubuhnya seketika menegang di saat mendengar cuaca buruk. Jemarinya langsung menekan ponselnya nyala lalu melihat prediksi cuaca pada ponselnya. Mulutnya menganga lebar mendapati cuaca hari ini memang sangat buruk._

 _"Tidak mungkin." Ucapnya pelan sambil berdoa keluarganya akan selamat._

 _Dirinya masih tidak percaya. Televisi ia nyalakan dan langsung menampilkan berita cuaca hari ini. Dan memang benar, akan ada sebuah badai besar tengah hari nanti. Yang menjadi permasalahannya sekarang bukanlah itu. Ia lirik jam dinding kamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul 12 lebih dari ekor matanya. Dirinya mendecak kesal sekaligus menyesal. Perhatiannya dipaksa kembali terpusat pada televisinya ketika benda itu mengeluarkan bunyi yang keras. Matanya membelalak lebar. Layar televisinya memburam menampilkan suara gemeresak televisi yang khas. Tak lama kemudian, layar televisinya menjernih dan menampilkan berita bahwa sebuah badai besar menyerang kapal yang berlayar dari Jeju ke Mokpo. Kepalanya tergeleng keras tidak percaya semua ini akan terjadi padanya. Kapal yang ada di televisi sama seperti kapal yang ditumpangi keluarganya. Melihat itu, dirinya langsung melesat keluar kamar setelah mengambil jas cokelatnya._

 _Sesampainya ia di pelabuhan, ia terkejut mendapati kakaknya sudah terlebih dahulu datang. Dengan mata yang berair, sosok kakaknya membalikkan badannya, pandangannya bertemu dengan miliknya yang sama-sama menyedihkan. Sang kakak melangkah tegap ke arahnya. Tangan sang kakak terlihat terangkat untuk mendorong bahunya mundur. Untung saja, ia tak terjatuh karena dorongannya terlalu keras._

 _"Kau!" Bentak kakaknya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk —menunjuknya marah. Mukanya memerah penuh. Sedangkan tangan kirinya terkepal kencang hingga ujung-ujung jarinya memutih._

 _"Aku? Apa yang kulakukan?" Balasnya membentak benar-benar tidak tahu apa penyebab sang kakak marah padanya._

 _"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan memangnya, hah?! Apa yang kau perbuat sampai-sampai semua anggota keluargaKU tewas, hah? Apa yang kau perbuat!" Bentaknya tak terkendali, begitu juga air matanya yang terus mengalir tak ada hentinya. Tangan sang kakak kembali meraih bahunya. Tidak, kali ini sang kakak tidak mendorongnya lagi, melainkan menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya yang diikuti dengan gerakan lemas badannya._

 _"Aku hanya mengikuti jejak kakak! Jadi, jangan salahkan aku saja! Salahkan diri kakak juga-" Belum tuntas ia berbicara, sang kakak terlebih dahulu memotong perkataannya dengan sebuah hantaman keras pada pipinya, membuat sudut bibirnya robek mengeluarkan darah. Hal itu membuat banyak perhatian orang tertuju pada mereka._

 _"Hanya kau yang dilarang, Park Junghyun! Andai saja kau tidak pergi! Semuanya tidak akan terjadi seperti ini jika saja kau tidak mengikuti jejak kakak!" Tangisan mewarnai perkelahian mereka. Dirinya yang terduduk melihat wajah menangis sang kakak dari bawah._

 _Dirinya tak menjawab. Ia sama sekali tak menjawab kakaknya. Pandangannya malah teredar menatap lautan tempat di mana kapal keluarganya tenggelam. Dengan tak disengaja, ia melihat sekumpulan tim penyelamat yang sedang ingin mencari korban tenggelamnya kapal tersebut. Dirinya lantas mendekat untuk meminta ikut membantu mencari. Doanya pun dikabulkan, dari jauh ia melihat seseorang yang mengambang dengan sebuah life jacket. Dan begitu senangnya ia mengetahui orang tersebut tidak lain tidak bukan adalah anaknya._

 _"Itu! Ada seseorang di sana! Itu anakku! Tolong selamatkan anakku!" Terdengar teriakan putus asa dari arah barat tak membuat tubuhnya bergerak se inci pun. Tak lama kemudian badannya merasa kehangatan yang dari kemarin ia rindukan. Ia tolehkan kepalanya dan tak sengaja tatapannya bertemu dengan sang ayah. Dengan air mata bercucuran, wajah sang ayah menatapnya._

 _"Ibu." Ucapnya lirih karena tenggorokannya sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengeluarkan suara karena terlalu banyak nangis. Ayahnya mengangguk-angguk sembari nangis._

 _"Tenang. Kau aman di sini." Ia menangis sesenggukan sambil meluk tubuhnya yang lebih kecil. Ia sudah merasa aman sekarang bersama ayahnya, walaupun tak ada sang ibu. Lalu, perahu para tim penyelamat yang mereka tumpangi serasa ditarik balik ke daratan._

 _'Ayah akan selalu menjagamu. Ayah tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi.'_

 _Sejak saat itu, sikap ayahnya berbeda, sikapnya berubah menjadi dingin dari yang awalnya sangat baik. Sang ayah yang berjanji selalu akan menjaganya, tak pernah membuatnya sakit, sejengkal pun tidak. Ia selalu dimanjakan, dibelikan apa saja. Dirinya selalu didahulukan. Ayahnya tidak pernah tersenyum, tak seperti ibunya. Hanya kadang-kadang ketika ia berkata,_

 _"Ayah tidak bisa tersenyum. Tidak seperti ibu."_

 _Mendengar kata ibu ia langsung menurutinya, hatinya dibuat uluh olehnya karena ia tidak ingin anaknya mengingat-ingat lagi tentang sang ibu yang akan semakin membuatnya dan anaknya rindu dan sakit hati karena sosok sang ibu telah tiada. Beliau kadang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian istri dan kedua orang tuanya. Hal itu memang tak terbantahkan. Hal itu memang betul adanya. Bahkan, ia tidak mengelak bahwa memang ialah penyebab istri sekaligus kedua orang tuanya mati. Dialah penyebabnya._

—

Ucapnya menyilahkan masuk. Merasa diperbolehkan, sang dokter pun masuk lalu terduduk di tepi ranjangnya yang diikuti oleh Jungkook. Tangannya merogoh ke dalam tas kerjanya untuk mengambil beberapa alat yang nanti ia gunakan untuk memeriksa Jungkook. Terlihat sebuah stetoskop yang ia kalungkan pada lehernya, menandakan ayahnya sungguh-sungguh memanggil dokter pribadi sang ayah untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Sang dokter menempelkan ujung stetoskopnya di jantungnya yang terhubung dengan eartips pada telinga sang dokter. Kepalanya terangguk-angguk sebelum melepaskan alat itu dan membiarkannya terkalungkan di leher.

"Tidak ada yang salah. Denyut nadi normal, tekanan darah normal, gula juga normal. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kau sakit sama sekali. Mungkin kau hanya tertekan dengan acara2mu, itu saja." Ucapnya langsung di dalam matanya. Ia lantas berdiri menghampiri nakas. Ia mengambil tabung obat ayahnya tadi. Membuka tutupnya lalu membuang semua isinya di tempat sampah. Sebelum ia tutup, ia berjalan menghampiri dokter lalu bertanya,

"Kau punya obat seperti ini?" Tanyanya mengangkat tempat obat yang sudah kosong ke depan muka sang dokter yang dihadiahi anggukan oleh sang dokter. Entah apa yang membuat sang dokter mengerti akan tabung obat kosong yang ia perlihatkan. Mungkin sang dokter selalu memperhatikan gerak-geriknya atau serbuk sisa yang masih terdapat lengket tak mau keluar dari tabung.

Tangan Dokter kembali masuk ke tasnya mencari sesuatu. Tangannya keluar dengan membawa sebuah tabung kecil berisikan pil obat yang sejenis dengan serbuk milik ayahnya. Lalu ia tuangkan beberapa ke dalam tempat obat milik ayahnya.

"Aspirin untuk ayahmu. Mungkin bisa membantu jika pekerjaannya sedang banyak-banyaknya. Apakah cukup?" Ucap dokter ketika melihat tabung kecil itu penuh akan pil aspirin. Ia mengangguk kecil lalu menuangkan isinya pada sebuah alat tumbuk obat berwarna putih lengkap dengan penumbuknya, dan membiarkan sang dokter menghaluskannya sendirian.

"Wajah ayah terlihat semakin tua." Ucapnya sambil memperhatikan secara detail pil yang sekarang berubah menjadi serbuk itu. Sang dokter lagi-lagi tersenyum mendengar pernyataan, atau lebih tepatnya keluhan yang ia curhatkan. Di lain sisi, tangannya menuangkan serbuk itu ke dalam tabung kecilnya.

"Mungkin bebannya terlalu berat. Tidak ada salahnya kan mengonsumsi sedikit saja?" Balasnya bertanya.

"Kau sama saja seperti ayah, sama-sama keras kepala." Jawabnya. Suasana seketika hening. Waktu berjalan lambat, walaupun sekarang masih pukul delapan dan mungkin ayahnya pergi dua puluh menit yang lalu."Kuantar kau ke depan. Sekalian ingin ke kuburan ibu." Tambahnya sebelum mereka berjalan keluar rumah. Terlihat kendaraan sang dokter yg kelihatannya sudah siap di depan rumah.

"Ucapkan salam pada ibumu." Ia mengangguk meng-iya-kan permohonan dokternya. Beberapa detik kemudian, mobil yang sang dokter tumpangi pun beranjak dari depan rumahnya. Setelah itu, badannya berbalik.

"Sekretaris Jung!"

—

Deru kendaraan itu pun berhenti, menandakan mesinnya yang dimatikan. Terlihat berjejer-jejer pelayan berdiri di depan pintu mobilnya sekadar untuk membukakan pintu untuknya. Tanpa memperhatikan hal-hal manis tersebut, tatapannya terpaku pada sesosok pria yang sedang berdiri tepat dengan kepala yang tertunduk di depan kuburan sang ibu.

Tungkainya melangkah keluar untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa sosok itu. Air matanya seketika tak terbendung untuk jatuh mendapati sosok tersebut adalah sang ayah. Ditandai dengan keberadaan Sekretaris Lim, sekretaris pribadi ayahnya, yang juga sedang berdiri namun agak ke belakang.

"Dari pukul berapa ayah di sini?" Tiba-tiba ia bertanya dengan tatapan yang masih terpaku pada punggung ayahnya. Entah ia bertanya pada siapa, merasa diajak bicara, Sekretaris Lim pun menyahut.

"Dari setengah delapan, Tuan Muda." Matanya membelalak mendapati ayahnya berbohong soal masalah di kantor, bohong soal mengecek agenda, ya mungkin dirinya saja yang terlalu bodoh untuk dibodohi orang bodoh sebodoh ayahnya. Tiba-tiba, sebuah kecelakaan kecil mengetes kekuatan jantungnya. Sang ayah, yang tadinya berdiri lantas seketika terduduk lemas karena kakinya yang sudah tak kuasa menahan beban yang sangat berat pada bahunya. Gerakan reflek terlampau baik, Sekretaris ingin meraih sang ayah untuk menahannya dari terjatuh. Namun, bukan ayahnya yang ditahan, melainkan gantian dirinya yang ia tahan untuk bergerak mendekati sang ayah.

Melihat tangannya yang terentang untuk menghalangi sang sekretaris untuk lewat, ia pun mengerti akan keadaan tuan mudanya itu. Lantas ia urungkan niatnya untuk membantu sang tuan.

Kakinya kembali berjalan mendekati sang ayah. Kedua kaki itu tak kunjung berhenti hingga sampai sang ayah. Setelah sampai, badannya merendah, menunduk untuk merengkuh ayahnya yang terlihat menangis dalam diam lalu ikut menangis sambil memeluk sang ayah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tak lagi terdengar tangisan ayahnya. Badan itu berputar menghadapnya. Kini terlihatlah wajah mereka berdua yang sama-sama 'hancur' akibat menangis. Tangan sang ayah meraih salah satu pipinya dan mengusapnya untuk menghapus jejak air mata yang mengering itu. Setelah itu, keduanya kembali berpelukan menyalurkan kesedihan yang mereka berdua simpan.

"Tuan-tuan, agenda selanjutnya akan dilaksanakan dua puluh menit lagi. Akan lebih baik bila bersiap dari sekarang." Tanpa mengetahui situasi kondisi, sang sekretaris merusak pelukan itu membuat keduanya saling menjauh. Keduanya kemudian berdiri sebelum membersihkan mata keduanya dengan selembar, dua lembar tisu yang sang sekretaris telah siapkan. Berusaha bersikap lebih dewasa, sang ayah terlebih dahulu melangkah menuju mobil. Sedangkan, dirinya masih berdiri menatap batu nisan sang ibu.

"Tuan muda. Ayo tuan muda. Acara selanjutnya sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan." Ucap sang sekretaris pribadi dengan nada sedikit khawatir. Dirinya tetap tak ingin mendengarkan. Hingga sang ayah sendiri yang angkat bicara.

"Jungkook-ah, cepatlah! Rakyat Korea Selatan membutuhkan ayah!" Teriak sang ayah dari dalam mobil dengan jendela yang dibuka. Ujung bibirnya terangkat mengulaskan senyum. Jemari lentiknya mengusap air mata yang bertumpukan pada pelupuk matanya, lalu menyahut,

"Ayah berlebihan!"

* * *

 _\- bersambung -_

* * *

Halooo~~

Ketemu lagi...

Maaf yaa kalau updatenya lama bangett .

Maklum banyak ujian dan uprak semakin hari...

Btw, author update segini dulu ya.. maaf banget kalau tidak sesuai ekspektasi readers sekalian.

Harap maklumi author nulis ini keburu-buru banget, dan idenya kadang-kadang muncul kadang enggak. Jadilah ff ini yang aneh banget -_-

Tapiii, author sangat menerima kritik dan saran, kok!

Ada yang mau jadi temennya author gak ._. Sepi banget soalnya ._.

Kindly drop your comment and thanks for your time!


End file.
